Are you interessted?
by deda-chan
Summary: was passiert wenn der lehrer plötzlich interesse and dir hat?.. lest diese story um zu sehen wie ein normaler teenager in so einer Situation klarkommt...
1. Wie alles began!

**Also das ist jetzt mein zweites FF....Bitte bitte tausend entschuldigungen f****ür die Gramma-Fehler..... ich weiß es ist unangenehm....aber ich versuch mich zu besseren.**

**Ich erwarte reviews bitte...ich will euere Meinung wissen...danke an alle meine Fans ********...**

**Und jetzt gehts weiter!!!**

**Chapter I**

Es war wieder einmal ein ganz normaler Schultag. Kagome saß in ihrer Bank und schaute ins Leere. Den Lehrer hörte sie nicht. Sie war zu beschäftigt mit dem Fleck auf der Wand. Eigentlich war alles interesanter als der Lehrer und seine Geschichte. Kagome hasste Geschichte. Sie fand es sooo was von langweilig. Wieso musste sie über tote Leute lernen? Keiner würde über sie auch nur ein Wort sagen nachdem sie tot sein würde.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken geweckt als ein Zettel auf ihre Bank landete. Sie drehte sich um und sah dass ihre Freundin Eri ihr zuzwinkerte und auf dem Zettel hindäutete. Sie öffnete den Zettel und laß :_Hey, vergiss nicht dass diese Woche du dran bist mit der Party._ Sie hatte es nicht vergessen. Schließlich war das so eine Art Tradition. Und das schon seitdem sie 3 Jahre alt sind. Sie, Eri, Yuka und Ayumi kennen sich schon aus dem Kindergarten. Seit dem sind sie befreundet. Jetzt sind alle 17 Jahre alt und ihre Beziehungen haben sich im Laufe der Jahre nur verstärkt. Kagome war gerade dabei Eri eine Antwort zu geben als plötzlich der Lehrer vor ihr stehenblieb. „Fräulein Higurashi! Darf ich bitte fragen was du hier machst?". Kagomes Gesicht lief rot an doch sie antwortete nicht. „Aha. Dachte ich mir. Du wirst nach dem Unterricht noch etwas bleiben müssen damit wir reden", sagte der Lehrer ganz ernst. Kagome schaute zu ihren Freundinnen die sehr besorgt aussahen. In der Pause versammelten sich alle um Kagomes Bank. „Es tut mir Leid, Kagome",sagte Eri. „Ich wollte dir kein Ärger machen". „Ist schon gut Eri. Der Lehrer mag mich eh nicht weil er weiß dass ich sein Fach hasse. Er hatt nur auf eine Chance gewartet um endlich sein Racheplan zu vollenden. Und die hat er jetzt bekommen",sagte Kagome und schenkte ihrer Freundin ein nettes Lächeln. Doch dass machte Eri auch nicht glücklicher. Sie beschloß mit dem Lehrer zu reden.

Doch dieser wollte nichts hören. Und als Strafe gab er Eri einen Aufsatz zu schreiben. „Dieser Lehrer ist echt streng. Dass hättest du nicht tun müssen Eri" sagte Kagome nachdem Eri ihnen alles erzählt hatte. „Ja genau. Er wird Kagome eh nichts tun. Dafür werden wir sorgen" sagte Ayumi ganz entschloßen. „Außer sie vielleicht verführen" sagte Yuka und alle fingen an zu lachen. Das war aber die Wahrheit. Obwohl er streng war, sah der Lehrer sehr gut aus.

Alle Mädchen schwärmten um ihn(**leider wusst ich nicht ob es hier für oder um ihn kommt....also müsst ihr entschuldigen**). Und er war gerade 21 Jahre alt. Auch Kagome mochte ihn. Doch der Hass für sein Fach für seine Strengheit und für seine Sturrheit war größer und überwindete dieses kleine Gefühl des Mögens. Die Glocke läutete und richtete dabei aus dass es Zeit war nach Hause zu gehen. „Sollen wir auf dich warten?", fragten die Freundinnen Kagome. „Ist schon gut. Ihr müsst nicht. Aber vergesst nicht heute Abend um acht. Ich habe nähmlich freie Bude!" sagte Kagome und auf ihr Gesicht breitete sich ein weites Grinsen.

Die Mädchen wussten was das wiedermal bedeuten würde. Party bis der Artzt kommt. Sie verabschiedeten sich und Kagome blieb alleine zurück. Sie wartete zehn Minuten auf ihrem Platz. Dann konnte sie es nicht mehr ertragen und ging zum Fenster. Die Sonne wollte gerade untergehen. Es war eine wundervolle Aussicht. Die Sonne war jetzt ganz rot, ihre Lichtstrahlen fiellen ins Klassenzimmer und färbten es in einem wunderschönen orange. Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr. Es war fünf vor vier. Wo war der Lehrer nur?

Sie hörte eine Bewegung hinter ihr und drehte sich um. Der Lehrer war gerade reingekommen. Er hatte kurze Hosen und einen Shirt an. Seine langen schwarzen Haare waren zu einem Zopf gebunden. In diesem Outfit konnte man seinen gutgebauten Körper bewundern. Es war ein toller Anblick. Schöner sogar als die untergehende Sonne.

„Ach, du bist noch immer hier?". Die Worte des Lehrer brachten Kagome zurück in die Realität. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe völlig vergessen dass du auf mich wartest". Er lächelte. Und was für ein Lächeln. Kagome fühlte eine kalte Schauer über ihr Rücken gleiten. Er näherte sich Kagome. Während er sich näherte sagte er: „Und jetzt Fräulein Higurashi sollen wir über deine Anwesenheit in meiner Stunde reden".

Kagome war ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen bis sie an der Wand stehenblieb. Der Lehrer stand jetzt vor ihr. Er lägte seine Arme auf der Wand und lehnte sich nach vorne so dass sein Gesicht nur wenige Centimeter von Kagomes Gesicht war. Kagome fühlte wie ihr Gesicht immer heißer wurde und ihr Herz immer wilder pochte. Was hatte der Lehrer nur vor? Und sie waren ganz allein in der Schule. _„Oh nein. Wenn er etwas anderes von mir will"_ dachte Kagome.

Doch ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen. Und zwar von den Lippen des Lehrer die sich hart an ihre Lippen pressten.(**jaja...ich weiß schon...ziehmlich unwahrscheinlich dass so etwas wirklich passiert...aber naja....das ist halt ein ff:P..**). Kagome war geschockt. Trotzdem versuchte sie nicht ihn auch nur einmal daran zu verhindern. Diese Berührung löste in ihr eine Freude aus. Sie fühlte wie unzählige Schmetterlinge durch ihr Magen flatterten. Sie wusste es war falsch doch sie konnte nichts machen. Nach einem langen Kuss löste sich der Lehrer und sie standen beide da und starrten sich an. Die Sonne strahlte auf sein Gesicht. Seine sonst so braunen Augen strahlten jetzt wie Gold und sein Harr löste einen silbernen Glanz aus. Er sah himmlisch aus. Kagome war noch immer betäubt von dem Kuss. Erst als der Lehrer sich umdrehte und aus dem Zimmer verschwand, wachte auch Kagome aus ihrer Trance auf. „Was war das denn?" fragte sich Kagome. Ihr Gesicht war noch immer rot und ihre Augen glänzten. Sie berührte ihre Lippen um sicher zu sein dass dort vor einigen Sekunden die Lippen des Lehrer waren. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und verlies den Raum.

Vor der Schule sah sie den Lehrer. _„Oh nein. Was werde ich blos tun?"_ fragte sich Kagome nervös. Doch der Lehrer schaute sie nicht einmal an. Stattdessen blieb er vor einer schönen Frau stehen. Schön war zu wenig gesagt. Sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar. Und ihre Augen waren dunkelbraun. Sie schienen sehr tief. Ihr Gesicht sah perfekt aus. Genauso auch der Körper. Der Lehrer blieb vor der Frau stehen und umarmte sie. „_Was? Er hat jetzt auch noch eine Freundin?"_. Kagome setzte ein trauriges Lächeln auf. _„Natürlich. Wieso sollte er so eine Schönheit für ein Teenager lassen? Was soll das überhaupt. An was habe ich nur gedacht."_. sie senkte den Kopf und ging weiter. Sie musste jetzt ganz schnell nach Hause. Sie musste sich ja auf die Party vorbereiten. „Bescheuerte Party" sagte Kagome und eine stumme Tränne rollte über ihre Wange. „Meine Freundinnen werden mir nur dumme Fragen stellen. Ich habe so keine Lust. Und ich werde bestimmt anfangen zu weinen. Warum aber weiß ich selber nicht. Ich weiß nur dass ich jetzt lieber alleine sein will". Sie betrat das Haus. „Wann bin ich denn schon angekommen? Ich brauche doch viel mehr bis nach Hause". Sie schaute sich um. Draußen mochte es vielleicht ähneln mit ihrem Haus doch hier drinnen war alles ganz anders.

„Oh Gott. Wo bin ich den reingekommen?" sagte sie un ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und gehen als sie jemanden anrämpelte. „AU!" sagte sie als sie auf dem Boden fiel. „Fräulein Higurashi. Welchem Grund muss ich für diesen netten Besuch danken?". _„Was? Nein es kann nicht sein!"_, dachte Kagome. _„Diese Stimme..."_. sie schaute hinauf und ein netter junger Mann bot eine Hand um ihr zu helfen.(**haha.....dreimal dürft ihr ratten wer es war:D**).

„Herr Profesor!!" schrie Kagome auf. Er lächelte ihr zu und half ihr wieder auf die Beine. „Ähm...was....wo...". Kagome konnte nicht die richtigen Worte finden. Das Grinsen des Lehrer breitete sich. „Willst du einen Tee?" fragte er.

Kagome nickte blos. Er begleitete sie ins Wohnzimmer. Nachdem er ihr einen Platz anbot legte er einen Kessel auf dem Herd und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer. Kagome betrachtete gerade ein Bild. In ihrer kurzen Uniform konnte man ihre zärtliche Figur sehen. Die Schuluniform stand ihr super. Er setzte sich neben ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihrem Bein. Seine Hand glit immer mehr nach oben. Kagome fühlte sich unwohl und wollte ihm die Hand wegnehmen. Da stoß er sie und Kagome landete auf dem Rücken. Er setzte sich auf ihr und zwischen ihren Beinen. Kagome fühlte plötzlich einen großen Knoten im Hals. Sie hatte Angst. Er lehnte sich vor um sie zu küssen und um ihre Beine auszubreiten als plötzlich das Wasser im Kessel köchelte. Er stand auf und ging in die Küche. Als er zurück mit dem Tee kam war Kagome verschwunden. Er setzte sich auf dem Sofa und fing an zu lachen.

**Sooooo....das is das erste Kapitel...was haltet ihr davon???...bitte bitte reviewet (oder wie man das auch schreibt) ....gefählt es euch...und noch einmal tausende entschuldigungen für meine gramma- fehler...und hoffe das kapitel zwei bald auch kommt...**

**Bis bald, eure Deda-chan!!!**


	2. Zwischentreffen!

**Chapter II**

**Soooo.....hier kommt Kapitel zwei....:Dsehr schnell....hoff es wird euch gefahlen....**

**Und jetzt ...weiter...**

Kagome war zu Hause und alles war vorbereitet für die Party. Sie wollte ein nettes Lächeln aufsetzten doch sie konnte nicht. Sie konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als an dass was passiert war. Was wollte der Lehrer überhaupt? Das alles hätte nie passieren dürfen.

(Kling-kling) „Hey, Kagome-chan bist du da?" schrien ihre Freundinnen im Chor. _„Oh sie sind schon da? Es ist aber nur 7. Auch egal"_ dachte sie und lief zur Haustür. „Komme schon" begrüste sie ihre Freundinnen.

Sie hatten sich alle auf diesem Abend vorbereitet und jede hatte ein Movie dabei. So konnten sie einen tollen Mädchenabend verbringen. Yuka hatte einen Horror-Film dabei. Also beschlossen sie diesen zu sehen. Im Wohnzimmer war alles vorbereitet. Riesige Kissen auf dem Boden, Popkorn und Saft. Sie setzten sich vor der Plasma und legten den Film in der DVD. Im Movie ging es um ein Mädchen dass alleine zu Hause war und jemand sie verfolgte. Dieser jemand wollte sie töten. Das Mädchen war alleine im Zimmer als das Telefon klingelte. Im selben Augenblick klingelte auch Kagomes Telefon und alle vier Mädchen erschreckten sich und schrien. Mit zitterndem Körper hob Kagome den Hörer. „Hallo?" fragte Kagome ängstlich. Doch es kam keine Antwort. „Hallo?!" sagte Kagome nochmals. „Ich seh dich, ihr seit dran..." wisperte jemand am anderen Ende. „Oh. Hy Hojo-kun. Hey Ayumi dein Freund ist dran. Woher wusstest du aber dass wir ein Horror-Film schauen?" fragte Kagome. „Weil ich Ayumi den Film geliehen habe!" sagte er un began zu lachen. „Ayumi komm schon!" sagte Kagome leicht genervt. Sie mochte Hojo nicht. Und wie konnte sie sich blos vor ihm erschrecken. Der war aber auch ein Idiot.

„Hey Kagome" sagte Ayumi „Können die Jungs nicht kurz mal vorbeischauen?". Sie wurde ein bisschen rot als sie das fragte. Schließlich musste es ja ein Mädchenabend werden. Kagome seufzte un nickte nur. Sie wusste wenn sie nein sagen würde dann würden die Mädchen an nichts anderes mehr denken und der Abend wäre eh im Eimer. Wenige Minuten später hörte man schon ein Auto anhalten und drei Jungs kamen im Haus. Kagomes Freundinnen sprangen ihnen um den Hals und küssten sie. Später lagen alle durchs ganze Zimmer und knutschten wild herum. Alle außer Kagome. Sie hatte noch keinen wirklichen Freund gehabt. Eigentlich hatte sie noch nie einen gehabt. Ihr erster Kuss war mit dem Lehrer. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde sie wieder traurig. Also beschloß sie ein Spaziergang durch ihr großes Hof zu machen. Das würde ihr helfen einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Der Hof hatte eine besondere Wirkung auf ihr. Am meisten der alte und rieseige Baum. Sie fühlte sich neben dem Baum immer sicher und geborgen. Dort konnte sie all ihre Probleme für einige Zeit vergessen. Sie spazierte durch den Hof als sie plötzlich jemanden hinter sich hörte. Sie drehte sich um doch keiner war da. „Hey. Wenn ihr mich erschrecken wollt, lasst euch etwas besseres einfallen" sagte Kagome un ging weiter. Sie dachte es wären ihre Freunde. Sie ging weiter. Nach einer Weile schien es ihr als sehe sie ein Schatten hinter ihr. „Haha. Hört jetzt auf Freunde. Das ist nicht lustig" sagte sie etwas nervös. Sie ging weiter. Sie schaute immer in allen Richtungen um jemanden zu erkennen. Doch da war niemand. Jedenfalls glaubte sie dass. Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte wollte sie umkeheren. Doch Schock.

Vor ihr stand der Lehrer. Angst durchströmte Kagomes Körper. Sie wollte schreien doch sie wusste das Haus war zu weit weg und keiner würde sie hören. „Wo bist du denn verschwunden?" fragte er mit einem ernsten dennoch traurigem Blick. „Was....was wollen sie von mir?" schrie Kagome. Ihre Angst verwandelte sich langsam in Panik.

„Nenn mich nicht `sie`. Nenn mich einfach Inuyasha" sagte er und lächelte. Er wollte sich jetzt Kagome nähern doch sie began zu schreien und er blieb stehen. „Was willst du überhaupt von mir INUYASHA" sie sprach seinen Namen sehr ironisch aus. „Das wirst du bald erfahren" sagte er und kam jetzt auf Kagome zu doch diese lief Weg. Tränen bildeten sich in ihre Augenwinkel und dadurch versperrte sich ihre Sicht. So kam es dass sie den Stein vor ihren Füßen nicht sah. Sie stolperte und fiel. Dabei verletzte sie ihr Knie. Inuyasha kam und nahm sie auf den Armen. Sie versteckte ihr Kopf in seiner Brust und began zu schluchtzen. Sie wusste genau was passieren wird. In ihren Gedanken war alles zu sehen. Er würde jetzt bestimmt weitermachen wo er aufgehört hatte. Sie konnte diesen Gedanken nicht ertragen. Lieber würde er sie schlagen oder sonst noch etwas. Er schaute zu ihr hinunter.

Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen doch er konnte sie hören. Sein Hemd wurde auch immer nässer. Und er spührte wie ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Sein Mund formte ein trauriges Lächeln. Er machte sich aber auf dem Weg. Kagome war so beängstigt dass sie nicht einmal mehr weinen konnte. Sie drückte ihr Gesciht noch mehr an seiner Brust um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Als er nicht mehr weiterging, erschrak Kagome. Sie schaute sich um. Sie waren vor ihrer Haustür. Dann schaute sie auf sein Gesicht. Seine Augen hatten allen Glanz verloren. Er war nur traurig. Er setzte sie auf eigene Beine und sagte: „Es tut mir Leid" und gab ihr einen Kuss auf der Stirn. Damit drehte er sich um und verlies sie. Sie wollte etwas sagen doch ihre Stimme hatte sie ebenso verlassen. Und ihr Körper war gelähmt. Erst nach Minuten kam sie wieder zu sich. Nun da die Angst langsam verschwand spührte sie auch den Schmerz am Knie wieder.

Dieses Mal aber spührte sie noch einen Schmerz. Und zwar in ihrer linken Brust. _„Warum nur? Warum fühle ich mich so gut in seiner Gegenwart? Und warum hat mir sein kalter Blick das Herz gebrochen?"_fragte sie sich. Ein Paar Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen. Sie betrat langsam das Haus.

Ihre Freunde lagen noch immer im Wohnzimmer und knutschten herum. Sie hatten nicht einmal bemerkt dass Kagome weg war. Obwohl sie schon eine Stunde fehlte. Sie ging rauf auf ihr Zimmer und stürzte auf ihr Bett. Sie fühlte ihr Körper schwer wie Bleich. Das Schlimmste was ihr aber schmerzte war ihr Herz. Und sie war wütend. Wütend auf ihre Freundinnen weil sie erstens ihren gemeinsamen Abend ruiniert hatten und weil sie nicht einmal gemerkt hatten dass sie weg war. Sie war aber auch wütend auf ihr selbst. _„wieso fühle ich mich so schuldig? Weil ich ihn traurig gemacht habe? Ich denke ich hatte allen Recht zu weinen nicht war? Aber ich habe mich so gut in seinen Armen gefühlt... Hör auf Kagome...An so etwas darfst du nicht denken"._ Sie wollte nicht mehr daran denken. Doch das war unmöglich. Um ihre Wut zu stoppen drückte sie ihr Kissen fest an ihr Gesicht und began zu weinen. So konnte sie sich wenigstens ein bisschen beruhigen. Letztendlich schlief sie weinend ein.

Sie wurde am nächsten morgen von den Sonnenstrahlten geweckt. Als sie aber auf die Uhr schaute merkte sie dass es schon zwölf Uhr Mittags war. „Nein!!!" schrie Kagome. „Wie konnte ich blos so lange schlafen? Und meine Freundinnen?". Sie stieg die Treppe runter. Im Wohnzimmer fand sie niemanden und das ganze Haus war sauber. In der Küche fand sie einen Brief von ihren Freundinnen. „Pah, ich will es nicht einmal sehen. Sie sind keine wirklichen Freundinnen" sagte sie genervt. Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen von gestern abend wieder und sie wurde traurig. Sie wollte gerade in ihr Zimmer gehen als sie sich den Knie am Tisch stoß. Sie ließ einen lauten Schrei aus. Der Schmerz von gestern Abend kam auch zurück. Sie merkte auch das ihr Knie blutete. „Das muss eine starke Verletzung sein" sagte sie uns setze sich auf einem Stuhl. Der Fuß schmerzte zu sehr und sie konnte nicht gehen. Sie musste sich ein paar Minuten erholen. „Ach. Früher oder später muss ich diesen Brief lesen" sagte sie und öffnete den Umschlag.

_Liebe Kagome-chan,_

_Es tut uns sehr Leid dass aus gestern Abend nichts geworden ist. Du hast allen Grund sauer zu sein aber deswegen musst du doch nicht gleich so einen Aufstand machen und si bitterlich weinen. Wir haben dich gehört in deinem Zimmer. Du hast es geschaft dass wir uns wie der letzte Dreck fühlen. Du musstes wirklich nicht so weinen. Und damit du siehst dass es uns Lied tut werden wir den Abend wiederholen. Schließlich bist du das ganze Wochenende alleine daheim. Wir warten auf dein Anruf. Ciusi!_

_Deine B.F._

„Das ist ja echt widerlich. Sie sind echt gemein". Kagome war ausser sich vor Wut. „Immer sie haben sich wie letztes Dreck gefühlt? Na die können auf mein Anruf lange warten!" und mit diesen Worten zerriss sie den Brief.

Es war Samtstag Mittag und Kagome war alleine zu Hause. „Verdamnt. Was soll ich blos tun. Gewöhnlich würde ich mit meinen Freundinnen shoppen gehen. Nein. Ich muss nicht mehr daran denken. Ich kann auch alleine Spaß haben". Sie dehnte sich auf das Sofa um besser nachdenken zu können.

„Ich weiß" sagte sie und sprang auf. „Ich werde zum Fitness-Sall gehen. Ich werde mich ein bisschen in der Sauna entspannen oder yoga machen. Das wird mir gut tun. Was soll ich aber nur anziehen?". Sie öffnete ihren riesigen Schrank und durchwühlte ihn. Schließlich entschloss sie sich für einen bauchfreien, hellblauen Top und eine drei-viertel Sportshose. Es war ihr Lieblingssportanzug. Ihre Harre bindete sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz. Dann schwing sie sich aufs Fahrrad und radelte bis zum Saal. Es war warm draußen und die Sommersonne erwärmte ihren Körper. Angekommen beschloß sie erst einmal die Sauna zu besuchen. Sie ging einmal in die Umkleidekabine und zog sich aus.

Dann wickelte sie einen Tuch um ihren Körper und betrat die Sauna. Sie war alleine in der Sauna also dehnte sie sich auf eine der Bänke und schloß die Augen. Nach einer Weile betrat noch jemand die Sauna doch Kagome merkte es nicht. Der Dampf war zu dicht und sie konnte nichts genaues erkennen. Plötzlich legte sich jemand neben ihr. Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie Inuyasha neben ihr liegen. Doch bis sie etwas unternehmen konnte war er schon über ihr und küsste sie. Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange doch Kagome brauchte einige Zeit um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Dann aber sprang sie genervt auf und began zu schreien....

**Sooo....fertig mit dem 2 Kapitel....ich versuch immer wenigere Gramma-Fehler zu machen:D...und ich hoffe auch dass euch die Gesichte gefählt....ich erwarte reviews...dankeschön!!! *küsschen hier, küsschen da***

**Bye-bye**


End file.
